


Quarry

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Polymachina, Quickies, Vex's Unsubtle Seduction Tactics, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Vex is on the prowl.





	Quarry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletclarinet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletclarinet/gifts).



It shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that Vex likes the thrill of the chase.

Love is different; love is sticky and demanding and difficult, but when it's pleasure on the line, Vex likes to run down her prey, catch them in her jaws. When that's what she wants, Grog makes an excellent quarry. He's not quick, especially compared to certain other members of their little group, but he makes up for it in force, in raw power. He also seems to appreciate being hunted more than certain others of them, and doesn't roll over for her even when he knows he's caught.

On this particular night, they're all carousing at Vex's house; it still blows Vex's mind that she owns a house and that it's big enough that seven people can fit in it at all. They're arrayed around the sitting room, wine and ale flowing freely. It's a comfortable sort of scene, but Vex can't quite relax, wants something more than a calm night.

Then Grog comes in, and she knows exactly what she wants. 

There is no chair for Grog, but that's not unusual. There was a chair for Grog, but then Grog sat on it, and they realized swiftly that it was not a chair for Grog; by that point, it wasn't even a chair. Vex has commissioned a new Grog-appropriate chair, but for now, Grog is relegated to picking a spot on the floor, which really doesn't bother him much.

"Here, darling, come sit by me," Vex says, and Grog does it, sitting down just to her left and sprawling out, one arm resting on the loveseat as he reclines against it. She rests a hand on his shoulder; he's not wearing his usual pauldron, and she can feel his muscles under her fingers. She can't stop thinking about all that strength applied to her, the way he can move her so easily. She wants that tonight, wants to be moved.

Pike holds out a cup of ale, drawn from the cask she's been given charge of, and Grog doesn't notice, distracted by something. Vex leans across him instead, reaching out for the cup, and there's no way Grog doesn't notice the way her breasts brush against him; they'd be in his face if he turned the right way.

"Here you are, dear," Vex says, and Grog takes the ale from her, giving her an appraising look before he guzzles it down. She plucks the now-empty cup out of his hand and passes it back to Pike for a refill, leaning across him again. She's not trying to get him drunk, just being courteous. Grog's appetite for ale is enormous, and there's no harm in indulging it a little.

They're all drinking and talking, and Vex lets it go on for a while, lets the anticipation build within her. She keeps her hand on Grog, leaning close to him. This is Grog, who might be missing the whole thing, but it's mostly for her own sake, for how it makes her feel.

"We need more wine," Vex says, though there are two open bottles, pushing herself up using Grog's shoulder as a support. She trails a hand across the back of his neck, walking out without waiting to see if he'll follow. If he doesn't, she'll come up with a new plan, but Grog can be very observant when it involves getting laid.

She's pretty sure everyone- except maybe Keyleth, who's deep in her cups and kind of oblivious about these things to start with- knows exactly what she's up to. Tary and Pike are deep in a conversation, but they both take note as she leaves. Then there's Vax and Percy, the former of whom just makes a face at her when their eyes meet, like he has any room to talk. Percy is a little less judgmental, giving her a sneaky, smug smile. Vex seriously considers inviting him along; it wouldn't be the first time they ganged up on someone. Right now, though, she wants this all to herself.

Vex walks down the hall to the kitchen, towards the wine racks. She stops short, leaning back against the wall and waiting. If Grog doesn't show, she'll casually grab another bottle of wine and wander back like she meant to do it.

That's not what happens. Only a minute or two passes before Grog's heavy footfalls sound in the hallway. He looks even bigger in the narrow space, and Vex waits for his approach, not moving from her spot.

"Hey," Grog says, putting a hand on the wall above her head and leaning down over her, and Vex swears she can feel the heat of his body already.

"Why hello, darling," she says, undaunted, refusing to back down even though she knows she's been overtaken.

"We can go to your room if you want, or we can stay here," he says, which for Grog is very courteous. "But I'm gonna fuck you either way."

She puts her arms around his neck, pulling him down farther. "Right here is much more efficient, don't you think?"

She makes to kiss him, but before she can, he hoists her up one-handed, pinning her to the wall. Vex doesn't even pretend to protest, wrapping her legs around Grog's wide hips. "That's better," he says, then his mouth is on hers.

Vex dressed simply, not concerned about presenting the most stylish image to her nearest and dearest, and it's paying off now; Grog pushes her shirt up, pulling her breast band down to expose her to the cool air of the hallway. Grog loves tits, and she doesn't think she's flattering herself to say he likes hers the best. Vex sometimes gets annoyed by their size, but that evaporates with Grog's hands on her. He's not gentle about it, a little rough as he massages them, like he's not doing it for her benefit; it's probably backwards that she gets off on it, the idea of being irresistible.

She knows everyone must know what's happening by now; none of them are particularly dull, and it won't have been the first time someone slipped off. Besides, Grog probably announced his intentions as he left. It's hot anyway, the idea of getting caught, that someone would see them like this. It makes her feel dirty in the good way, wicked, like she's being naughty. Then again, if anyone did see them like this, Vex would probably ask them to join in, which is a kind of naughtiness all its own.

Vex pulls away from his mouth, and Grog keeps going, kissing down her jaw, her neck. "Come on," she says, almost a whine. "I need you in me."

Grog only responds by growling, which sends a thrill up Vex's spine. There's some hurried reshuffling as they both try to get their pants off at once, but then they're back to their original positions. Vex gasps as he slides one of his thick fingers inside of her, pressing in easily with how wet she is for him.

"You want it bad," Grog says, and he adds another finger; her body accepts it readily, and she rocks against his hand, already begging for it without words.

"So bad," she says, because she doesn't hide from Grog, not when they're this far in. She knows it frustrates him, when people don't say what they mean in bed, and that's not the way she wants to rile him up.

He claims her mouth again, kissing her hard while she rides his fingers. Vex knows she could come just like this, has done it before, but that's not what she wants. She needs all of him, greedy for it, and there's no way his fingers will scratch the itch.

Grog finally pulls back, and she sucks in a deep breath, so much of her air lost in kissing. "You ready?" he says, and even for him his voice is deep, gravelly, in a way that makes her toes curl.

"Beyond ready," she says, grinding against him. "Don't keep me waiting."

Vex has to bite down on her knuckle to keep from moaning as he pushes inside of her. It's been a while since she's taken his cock, and it's always an experience. She can't get enough of it, the way it spreads her out, holds her open. She knows he's looking at her face, judging her discomfort, but she can't stop looking down to where they join, at the sight of his cock sliding slowly into her. She wants every inch, wants to feel it long after they're done.

Finally he's all the way inside, and Vex rolls her hips against him, adjusting to how it feels to take so much. She puts her arms around his neck again, and he bends down to meet her in a biting kiss. "Give it to me hard," she says when they part, and Grog grins at her.

Someone else would ask after her, make sure she meant it, but one of the things she respects about Grog is that he knows when to take her at her word. He pulls out slowly, almost all the way, then he snaps his hips forward, thrusting into her all at once. It almost hurts, so much so fast, but not quite, not enough to make her stop. He does it again, and Vex nearly tells him to stop teasing and get on with it. In the end, she doesn't have to; he sets up a rhythm after that, not too fast but not slow either. It's certainly hard, just like she wanted, just what she's desperate for. 

Grog puts his hands on her ass, lifting her up slightly for a different angle, and she groans; it's even better like this. "Yes," she says, already breathless. She shuts her eyes, taking in all the sensation before she opens them again. "Just like that, you know what I want."

"It's not a secret," he says. "You want it so much you can't hide it." He thrusts into her particularly hard, and Vex gasps. "And I'm gonna give you as much as you can handle."

Vex is going to answer, but she can't seem to do it, too entangled in what's happening. The force of his movements makes her shake, her whole body moving with it every time. She's so small next to him, utterly overwhelmed; there aren't a lot of people she'll take that from, but it feels right with Grog, for him to be in control. He'd give it back in an instant if she asked, or else she wouldn't give it to him at all. It's fun to play with, though, the idea that she's letting him be in command.

The only thing that she regrets is that they don't have more time; that's the only reason she'd have taken him to her bed, so that they could go for as long as they wanted. Grog can hold her up like this for a good long time, but not indefinitely. The next time she gets him alone, she'll see how good his stamina really is, how many times he can get her off before he's spent.

Then again, this is excellent too, a quick but satisfying fuck up against a wall in the house Vex inexplicably owns, near to the people she loves, even if they weren't invited. And it is satisfying, Grog's cock pushing in so deep and hard that she can't think of anything else, nothing but how good it feels to have him inside her.

She's almost there, reaching the breaking point, the apex of this little jaunt; they're both sweating, and Vex relishes the slide of their skin together, the primal feeling of it. Grog's cock is almost too good, and she rocks against it as well as she can, wanting everything. 

"I'm so close," Vex says. "Come on, Grog, make me come."

"Yeah," he says, kissing her hard; his hand finds her breasts again, toying with a nipple. It's what she needed, just a little more of the stimulation she likes so much, and in moments she's coming. It almost hurts, clenching around something so big, but it's so satisfying that she doesn't even care.

Grog holds her tight against the wall, thrusting into her quickly as he chases his own orgasm. Vex lets him, sinking her nails into his shoulders as she clutches at him, and it doesn't take long at all before he's coming too.

They just breathe for a while, calming down, and finally he lowers her to the floor, making sure she's got her feet under her before letting go. She can still feel his come inside of her, and it's delightfully filthy, knowing he marked her like that.

They both get dressed; Grog looks mostly put together, not having much to mess up, but Vex is sure she looks thoroughly mussed. She's not at all sure that she cares. No one's going to be shocked, and even then, she might be in the mood to be a little shocking.

"Hold on," Grog says, as Vex pushes away from the wall.

"What is it?" she asks.

With surprising delicacy, he gently rearranges her hair, moving her braid back to its accustomed spot. "Better," he says, and Vex laughs when he smacks her on the ass. "You first."

"Such a gentleman," Vex says, pulling him down for a kiss before she leaves.

Vex walks back to their friends, unrepentant and carrying no wine. This particular hunt has been a rousing success.

\--

"We need more wine," Vex says as she stands up to go, her hand brushing the back of Grog's neck. There's a swing to her hips, and Grog watches avidly. She's certainly nice to look at; Grog wonders what the best approach is to doing a little more than looking.

When Grog looks back at the rest of the group, he realizes everyone is staring at him.

"What?" Grog says.

"Go," Pike says.

"Run, man," Percy adds.

"Did I miss somethin'?" Grog says cautiously.

"You're definitely going to miss something if you don't follow her," Tary says.

"I don't need to hear any of this," Vax says. "Just get going."

"Do bring back wine though," Keyleth says.

Grog pushes himself up. "I will go and get this wine," he says in a very proper voice, and he resolutely walks out and towards where Vex has gone.

And if he runs a little bit on the way, no one has to know.


End file.
